


Revelaciones en San Valentín

by Sherlockian221B



Series: San Valentín 2019 [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dinner, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: -Sonny- Ante su nombre el rubio silenció su discurso, Rafael tomo su mano, mientras le decía que se calmara y con un suspiro audible, Sonny volvió a estar en control de sí mismo.





	Revelaciones en San Valentín

San Valentín,  una fecha donde se demuestra el amor, donde en cada esquina observas demostraciones de afecto entre amantes, y para Dominick “Llámame Sonny” Carisi, era una ocasión para demostrar todo su afecto a su amado Asistente de Fiscal de Distrito, Rafael Barba, con una tradicional cena al estilo italiano.

Con todos los preparativos listos, el rubio se preparó para la llegada de Rafael,  había terminado de poner su cabello como le gustaba cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, su corazón se paralizo por un instante ante la visión de un Rafael Barba con unos vaqueros oscuros acompañados de un jersey rojo que cubría con un abrigo negro.

 **-Espero que me dejes entrar-** Comento Rafael con tono alegre.

Ante la declaración del otro hombre Sonny no pudo evitar darse una patada mental, como era posible que se hubiera pasmado en la puerta, sin invitar a Rafael a que pasara, con una sonrisa educada dio un paso al lado y lo invito.

La cena fue increíble, coqueteo, besos, caricias, Sonny catalogaría este momento como la mejor cita en la historia de su vida amorosa, con toda la emoción corriendo por sus venas no es de extrañar que su costumbre de hablar sin pensar se hiciera presente.

Las copas de vino sonaron al encontrarse en un brindis silencioso, al menos para Rafael, hasta que el rubio dijo: **-No sabes cuánto te amo, Rafi- ,** ante la declaración el otro hombre se quedó paralizado, muestra de ello fue la copa que se detuvo en el aire a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Sonny observo la reacción de Rafael,  y no pudo evitar pensar que lo había arruinado todo, solo llevaban 3 meses saliendo, aun no era suficiente para decir te amo, pero como no hacerlo el hombre era tan especial, además no podían culpar al rubio después de todo su lado apasionado se sentía más en estas fechas al ser parte italiano.

**-Rafael, yo… no quise decir eso, bueno si lo quise de decir, pero no es un te amo de amor, es más un te amo, como de compañeros, compañeros que se quieren, no que vallamos a pasar toda la vida juntos, claro estoy seguro que no serias mala compañía para una vida juntos es solo qu-**

**-Sonny-** Ante su nombre el rubio silenció su discurso, Rafael tomo su mano, mientras le decía que se calmara y con un suspiro audible, Sonny volvió a estar en control de sí mismo.

**-¿Quieres más vino?-**

**-No, quiero que me beses, porque yo también te amo.-** Declaro Rafael atrayendo al rubio detective hacia él, el beso no fue diferente a los que tuvieron durante la cena, pero a diferencia de esos, este significaba amor para los dos hombres.


End file.
